


垆边月

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana





	垆边月

古风架空向  
对外心狠手辣对受嘴硬心软天子×恃宠而骄（?）表面凶的一批番国美人  
（傅时×吴越迁）  
（皆非善类预警！！攻受都不是什么好人！！接受不了的别进鸭！）  
（受其实是乖乖仔！！）  
私设如山，极其狗血，考究党勿入。

虽然我知帝王不可只宠一人，不可只为一人，但我依然天真的写着不现实的故事，希望所有的不圆满，都能在故事中圆满。

——————————————————  
【1】

昭阳宫灯火通明，侍女从里面端出了一盆盆血水。偌大的宫殿被女医围得水泄不通，说话声和床上盖着厚棉被女人的呻吟声连成一片。

从深夜熬到东方既明，里面安静了下来，片刻后又爆发出悲恸的哭声。

深宫红墙内最萧瑟偏僻的角落，坐落着一座宫殿，虽不算宽阔，进内里一看装饰却称得上精巧。

吴越迁闲闲的支着手坐在鼓桌旁，桌上摆着琳琅满目的食物，吴越迁漫不经心的舀着面前的芋头煨羊肉，听着自己从番国带来的侍从说着昨夜昭阳宫的惊险。

“听说那孩子生下来便咽了气，安妃娘娘当即便哭晕了过去。”宋禄递了杯清茶放在吴越迁手边。

吴越迁接过茶抿了口：“生的下来便是她的福气，生不下来也只能怨自己的命，怨不得旁人。”

这话也算是说的没错，宫内最好的女医和宫外最好的稳婆昨夜都聚在了昭阳宫，为的就是安妃能顺利生下这天子登基后的第一子。

宫内人多，流言蜚语传的快，不出几天，吴越迁这远离主殿的地方都听到了些闲言碎语，大都是安妃命格过硬克子克夫的传言。

几天前昭阳宫堪堪死胎落地，此时便出了这样的流言，怀胎十月时人人巴结，如今便是门庭冷落，深宫无情，不过如此。

傅时来的时候，吴越迁坐在软榻上握着书卷，手里抓着深秋时节采下的桂花做成的糕点，轻轻一咬，浓郁的花香就充盈着整个口腔。

见傅时进来，吴越迁也没起身相迎，只是略略抬眼，手中书卷又翻过一页：“陛下刚失了孩子，怎的不陪着安妃，倒跑我这凄凉地来了。”

“这个孩子是怎么来的，又究竟是谁的孩子，你会不知？”傅时将宋禄遣退，端起吴越迁面前的茶碗掀开呷了口。

昨年傅时刚登基，万事未定，几乎夜夜宿在养心殿，终于在隆冬时节病倒了。

缠绵病榻半个月，本该嫔妃轮流侍疾，傅时却只要刚进宫三月的番国男宠陪伴在榻边。

吴越迁伴驾七日，那晚与寻常一样，傅时身边的大太监何成晚膳后接吴越迁去养心殿陪伴病中的天子。

吴越迁脸上并无什么表情，喂完了架上的鹦哥，何成已经微微倾身站了一盏茶的时间。

“有劳何公公，且请何公公先行，越迁随后便来。”吴越迁仿佛这才意识到殿内有人一直站着，带着歉意微微一笑，却漫不经心的进了内室。

何成日日伺候在天子近旁，这番国送来讨陛下欢心的公子究竟有多受宠，大抵也只有他最清楚了。

于是他并没有在意吴越迁的无礼，反倒是恭恭敬敬的作了揖：“公子言重了，老奴先告退。”

那天晚上天子并没有等来心上人，倒是等来了登基后杜家送进宫的嫡女，前朝尚且需要倚仗杜家的势力，傅时见到杜钥聆时并未动怒，淡淡说了句：“既未传召，婕妤不该擅闯养心殿。”

“吴公子的话，妾不敢不听。”杜钥聆顺服的欠身行礼，头上珠钗顺着低头的动作轻微晃动，发出泠泠的响声。

人人都知吴国送来的公子最得圣心，就是宫里最尊贵的后妃也得服服帖帖的唤声公子，有了吴公子的话，就算是养心殿随侍的侍卫也不敢阻拦。

何成端着一壶酒放在鼓桌上，低头回话时连身体都在颤抖，显然是被吴越迁的放肆惊骇：“吴公子...吴公子送来了一壶酒，说是为陛下助兴。”

傅时盯着桌上的甜白釉净瓶没有说话，趴伏在地上的何成并未起身，就连杜钥聆也低头跪在一旁。

少顷，傅时笑出声，端起酒壶倒了两杯：“既如此，还是不要辜负吴公子美意的好。”

吹熄烛火，内室暗了下来，喝了一壶热酒的杜钥聆神色迷离，尚未看清撩开床帘的人，一个身影便覆了下来。

夜间依旧月色冷清，与寻常年岁并无不同，只朱墙深宫内种着几树腊梅，朔风掠过间暗香浮动，幽幽枝影蒙络摇缀，平白添了寒凉之意。

午间曾有雪，来势汹汹，宫苑内积了一层薄雪，内院一处裂砖蜿蜒至石桌近旁，缝隙幽深，皂靴漫不经心的踩上去，咯吱作响。

吴越迁站在内院，雪地上一片狼藉，盘碗茶具散落一地，待石桌上没有可以砸的东西，他恨恨的锤了一下光滑的石桌表面。

将杜钥聆送进养心殿，本是为了膈应傅时，他自己过的不舒坦，便也要傅时同他一样不舒坦，他以为凭着傅时的性子，会发怒然后将杜钥聆赶回宫去，却没想到那人竟留下了杜钥聆。

果然世间天子，雨露均洒，所谓真心，不过说说而已。

吴越迁穿着一袭厚实的鸦青绣秋菊袄袍，衣襟袖口处皆缀有一圈洁白的雪狐绒毛，可此时他竟觉得冷，他无声的扯了扯嘴唇：“不必伺候了，都去歇着吧。”

这夜吴越迁睡的不好，频频梦魇惊醒，总想起自己在吴宫被当成玩意辗转流离的模样，时刻担心如今这点念想他也握不住。

天光乍破时吴越迁翻身蒙住脑袋躲开从窗棂投进来的日光，还未安稳入睡，就被宋禄推醒了。

他这处悠闲，平日也不会有什么人拜访，便是他如何贪睡宋禄也不会打扰，吴越迁迷迷糊糊的撑起来：“怎么了？”

宋禄站在一侧，眼圈红着却没有回话，吴越迁听见外院人声嘈杂，起身套上衣袍走出去就看见院内摆着长凳，傅时身边的贴身太监和侍卫站在院中。

“公子言行无状，陛下赏了一百竹板，公子请吧。”这差事何成也不想当，毕竟看今日陛下的模样实在不像是动了怒，这吴公子以后怕有的是恩宠。

愣了好久吴越迁才意识到这是要做什么，呆在原地没动，自以为是失了宠，更不想丢了脸面，看着侍卫走过来要将他扶上长凳，退后一步：“谁敢动我？”

“不如，朕来请你上去？”傅时一身明黄朝服俨然是刚下朝的模样，坐在石桌旁，接过宋禄奉上的茶，一扫平日的淡然疾言厉色道：“滚上去趴着。”

吴越迁无法，爬上长凳趴伏着，板子未落倒是眼泪咕噜噜滚下来了。

袄袍被掀了上去，只余一条洁白的亵裤，光天化日之下在自己的宫室里受罚，虽周围的人都是自己的心腹，吴越迁还是觉得羞愤欲死。

碍着天子在一旁看着，侍卫也不好放水太过，竹板隔着亵裤落下去，起初不过是星星点点的酥麻，累积至二十几下后疼痛便清晰起来。

长凳并不宽，吴越迁不敢挣扎太过，只能抱着凳子一下下挨着身后的责打。

细枝末节的疼痛在臀上叠加，数目一多，从未挨过打，细皮嫩肉的吴越迁就有些受不住了，微弱的哼唧声慢慢放大，不情不愿的从喉里挤出哭腔。

挨不住痛，吴越迁就向后伸手捂住挨罚的臀肉胡乱的揉几下，等缓过来才意识到有多丢脸，收回手放在唇边咬着，却听见傅时冰冷的声音：“加三十。”

这回吴越迁是真慌了，抬起头慌忙认错：“我知错了...别加罚呜...”

吴越迁不知道该说些什么让他心软，呜呜咽咽的抹着泪，没等到他开恩的话就像鸵鸟般蒙住自己的眼睛，仿佛这样就能找回丢了的脸面。

侍卫落板的力度已经轻的不能再轻，板子落在亵裤上的响声都被吴越迁愈发哀切的哭声覆盖，傅时无可奈何的皱着眉，上前拿过侍卫手中的竹板，按着吴越迁的腰，挟着风落下十几下。

突如其来的疼痛打断了吴越迁的哭音，憋回喉里的泣声化为一个哭嗝，缓了半天那几欲竟眼前发黑的疼痛，隔了好一会儿才凄厉的惨叫出来。

求饶的话含在口中不上不下，傅时却已经将他抱回了内室安放在榻上。

见他哭成那样，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，傅时还当是揍得屁股开花，扯掉亵裤一看，臀肉不过薄薄肿起一层，铺着匀称的绯红，触手一片柔软，擦擦药至多两日便能光洁如初。

吴越迁哭得实在可怜，顾不得自己在傅时面前一贯是放肆的模样，趴伏在榻上抽抽搭搭的控诉着：“你还说喜欢我...这才过了多久你便这么打我...你还宠幸别的人...”

傅时心中有气，觉得他着实不知好歹，又不忍他满脸伤心欲绝的样子，冷着声音斥他：“再这么胡闹，以后还得挨狠的。”

没见他哄人，吴越迁固执的避开他的视线，不肯再看他，真像受了天大的委屈般泪水扑簌簌直往下滚，声音含糊不清：“你就是骗我...你以前说喜欢我就是...”

声音越来越低，逐渐被带有浓重鼻音的呼吸声覆盖，吴越迁说不下去，只顾着可怜巴巴的抽噎。

傅时皱着眉在他臀上落了两个不轻不重的巴掌，脆响声将吴越迁从自我怀疑中惊醒：“我只会碰你一个人，那晚留在养心殿的是侍卫。”

放轻的声音落进吴越迁的耳里，他的眼睛倏然亮了起来，犹豫了片刻又不敢相信似的小心翼翼问：“真的吗？”

傅时直接一个吻堵住了他的所有疑问。

那回之后吴越迁倒是安分了许久，只是后来杜钥聆怀孕，傅时晋了她的位份赐了封号，又惹得这人好一通胡闹，最后还是傅时将手中书卷啪的一声扔在香几上不冷不淡的一句“上回竹板没打疼你？”才生生使眼眶红了一圈的人安分下来。

明明他什么都知道，却还是忍不住拈酸吃醋，今晨不过是傅时去昭阳宫瞅了瞅失了孩子的安妃，这人便又使小性子了。

傅时知道他那点小心思，也不与他多理论，强行两人锁进怀中，就着明媚的日光，同他一起看着几上的书卷。  
【2】

立冬家宴是中秋后阖宫妃嫔第一次相聚。

这日大风不绝，御花园参天古树枝叶簌簌落下，铺在花坛里竟是别一般的美景。

穿过凹凸不平的石子路，吴越迁裹紧今日特意披上的墨色斗篷，听着宋禄在一旁絮絮叨叨。

“听说安妃娘娘的胎是遭人暗害，今晨陛下派人大肆搜宫，不知搜出什么东西没。”

安妃有孕本就是其他妃嫔的眼中钉，遭人暗害也不是什么稀奇事，吴越迁并不惊讶：“左右与咱们无关就是了。”

吴越迁虽进宫一年还未封位份，但他用餐的桌子却摆在了石阶下离天子最近的地方，他亦无需像任何人行礼，只是微微欠身向石阶上的傅时行过礼。

毕竟是家宴，气氛还算融洽，用膳到一半，侍卫捧着一个盒子进来了，说是从宫中搜到了些腌脏东西。 

众人都在，也算是给安妃一个交代。

侍卫将盒子打开，里面俨然是一个巫蛊娃娃。针脚粗糙，腹部隆起，上面扎了数，娃娃的背后写着安妃的生辰八字。

“这是...从吴公子殿内搜出来的。”

本以为是看场好戏，没想到牵连到自己身上了，更没想到竟真的有人要陷害他，吴越迁当即扔了玉箸，砸在餐盘里发出清脆的响声。

“越迁...”傅时皱眉。

殊不知此时他的制止不过是火上浇油，吴越迁扫视满殿妃嫔，清晰的从他她们眼中看到了奚落，吴越迁冷笑一声，行至安妃身边，迅雷不及掩耳之势从宽袖中抽出匕首，抵在安妃脖颈。

将殿内此起彼伏的惊呼的抛之脑后，锋利的刀刃割破了安妃细嫩的皮肉，鲜艳的血珠渗出来：“我若想杀她，不必用那些下三滥的玩意，只需手起刀落，她便能命丧黄泉。”

耳边噪杂的声音他早已辨不清，只能感觉到安妃不住颤抖的身体，惊觉面前这人也不过是个可怜人，收回了刀望向石阶之上：“巫蛊之事与我无关，还请陛下明鉴。”

他期盼傅时的偏袒，最后却只听到高位那人不冷不淡的宣判：“此事尚未有定论，在此之前吴公子便在咏竹苑禁足吧。”

吴越迁冷冷一笑：“谢过陛下。”

说完径直回了咏竹苑，不出一个时辰，何成便捧着一个锦盒过来了：“陛下知道此事与公子无关，巫蛊之事陛下亦知道是何人所为，禁足不过是护着公子，以免前朝杜家不满。”

锦盒打开，里面放着一对金镶玉鸳鸯佩环，玉质温润玲珑剔透，成色极好，想来是傅时寻得的稀罕玩意。

前朝后宫牵连深重，吴越迁不会不明白，想着方才傅时那无情的模样，如今却只想着用一点好处便打发了他，抑不住泛上眼圈的酸涩，执起玉佩重重掷到地上，看着那精巧的玉佩瞬间碎裂，心里痛快了些：“陛下既罚了我，就该知道何必珍珠慰寂寥的道理，再者鸳鸯这种物件，哪是我一个以色事人的男宠能用的？”

“前些日子才说你听话，今日便这般胡闹。”傅时走进来，鬓发些许凌乱显然是急忙赶过来的，衣袍上还带着夜晚浓重的水雾：“你有没有想过，若真平白无故的伤了安妃，我该怎么护你。”

“我不听话，自有听话的人愿意巴结奉承陛下。”吴越迁以前在吴宫一直被当成献给天子的男宠教养着，学了一水儿的伏低做小伺候人的本事，入宫不过一年，傅时事事宠着，竟把从前的规矩浑忘了，还有奴才瞧着也敢这般顶嘴：“况且越迁贱命一条，护不住您就当丢了条不听话的狗，不必心疼。”

宋禄实在害怕公子惹得陛下动怒，连忙呈上茶碗，虽说主子说话没他这个做奴才的插嘴的份，但跟着吴越迁他也做了不少不守规矩的事，也不在乎这一桩了：“公子喝口茶润润嗓吧，当心把嗓子喊劈了。”

听着吴越迁口不择言，傅时心里本窜起两分火，宋禄这么一说，他倒是忍不住笑了。

连一个奴才都知道吴越迁失礼，吴越迁还一副理直气壮不知所谓的模样，还不是自己娇惯太过，也罢，既是宠成这副样子，也只能继续宠着了。

傅时去握他的手，毫无意外的被躲开了，傅时放缓声音哄到：“今日委屈你了，是我的错。待前朝稳定些，我定封你为后，共享江山盛世。”

吴越迁微微直起身子，漆黑的眸子里仿佛正在聚集风暴，今日种种已经让他抑制不住内心的晦暗，他放下手中的茶盏，脸上的笑容恰到好处：“是我不愿。我不愿与你共赴高位孤寒，不愿百年后与你合葬，不愿死后在陵寝与你朝夕相对，更不愿来生还要与你纠缠。”

屋内一片死静。

侍立在侧的何成和宋禄垂着头佝偻着身子微微发抖，等着天子的滔天怒火。

吴越迁一向牙尖嘴利，傅时平日里睁一只眼闭一只眼也就罢了，倒是没想到他什么话都敢往外说。

半晌，宫灯着火摇曳燃至尽头时噼里啪啦的响着，傅时轻笑出声，泠然冷意如同毒蛇缠上脖颈。

“越来越有本事了。”

“我能有什么本事，不过是仗着陛下恩宠罢了。”吴越迁此人便是在后宫与众妃亦能安然相对，唯独对着傅时说尽了刻薄话。

傅时晲他一眼，喜怒不辨的脸上似覆了层冰，随时都有崩塌的可能：“你的本事不小，既能在后宫兴风作浪，又能在前朝搅弄风云。”

若说有什么事即使吴越迁胆大包天也不敢让傅时知道的，便是这件事了。

他受宠不是什么秘密，久而久之竟有有心之人托人寻到他面前，求他谋个官职，那时吴越迁正为着些鸡毛蒜皮的事与傅时赌气，想也未想便应了下来。

待冷静下来，他才想清楚在后宫卖官鬻爵是多严重的罪行。

好在那人不过得了个无足轻重的职位，掀不起什么风浪，这事也就这么瞒了下来，吴越迁没想到傅时从未提过，却早就知道此事。

服软二字，吴越迁是从来学不会的，他强行按下心中隐隐的不安，仰头冲着傅时露出一个讥讽的笑容：“当日前朝需要杜家效力，陛下便借我的手顺水推舟使安妃有孕，如今杜家势大，您厌恶外戚专权，更不可能混乱天家血脉，便借着他人的手使安妃诞下死胎。我就算有什么本事，也是承蒙陛下教导，耳濡目染，自然没什么学不会的。”

一席话越说越快，眼见着傅时的神色愈加阴寒，吴越迁却说不出的痛快，忽视了宋禄急切的眼神：“玩弄权术，我比不上陛下。还是因为臣民说了几句‘陛下圣明’就让您有了您真是千古明君的错觉？”

宽袖一拂。

桌上杯盏杂乱无章的滚落在厚厚的地毯上，清脆的巨响骇得伺候的二人登时跪倒在地。

宋禄不敢直视天威，也看不清公子此时是何种光景，只是抖抖索索的求饶：“公子失言...还请...请陛下宽宥...”

吴越迁头偏向一边，面上怔怔的，仿佛是不敢相信发生了什么，待火辣辣的疼痛从脸颊窜上来，铁锈的味道在口中越来越清晰，他才呆呆的捂着红了半边的脸，刚开口眼泪便落了下来：“你打我？”

他该死的骄矜不允许他如此狼狈的在傅时面前落泪，于是他快速的抹掉脸上的泪，不敢置信的扬高声音：“我说错什么了你便打我？”

“吴小公子自然没错，不过是朕想教教小公子该怎么说话。”傅时淡淡吩咐“何成，取竹板来。”

吴越迁见着何成不出一盏茶时间便取回了竹板，霎时想起了前些时日被按在长凳上挨罚的场景，看向傅时的眼神里的理直气壮少了些，惴惴不安的咬着嘴唇。

傅时接过竹板，并未遣退下人，径直拿着竹板抵着吴越迁还白嫩着的半边脸。

入宫一年，虽然时日不多，傅时给的宠爱却是独一份的，任吴越迁怎么胡作非为，真正受罚的次数却没有几次。

习惯了在傅时面前张牙舞爪的吴越迁此时却是真正怕了，怯怯的望着傅时，极力忍着摇摇欲坠的眼泪，就怕他手中的板子裹着风扇在脸上。

“请陛下开恩吧...”宋禄在吴宫时就跟着吴越迁，忠心自不必说，此时就算已经惧得颤抖也还是趴伏着为主子求饶。

薄薄竹板在吴越迁脸颊上不轻不重的敲了敲，将吴越迁心中的恐惧放大数倍。

“主子都没发话，轮得到你说话吗？”

吴越迁在乎脸面，若是屋内只有他与傅时两人，他是无论如何也不会主动开口求饶的，此时傅时几乎是顺着宋禄的话把开恩的旨意送到嘴边，吴越迁浓密的睫轻颤着：“是越迁失言...求陛下开恩...”

半边脸颊红肿着，刺痛片刻不停的牵扯着吴越迁的情绪，方才毫不留情的一耳光将他所有侥幸打碎，此时竟是一点不敢拿傅时对他的那点真心来赌。

傅时看着吴越迁胆怯的眼神，心里不知是何滋味，平时娇惯着不见他记在心上，总说些刺人的话惹人生气，现在倒是一巴掌就让他害怕了。

许是傅时久不言语，吴越迁猜不透他在想些什么，更不清楚他心中怒火几何，竟是熬不住这样的沉默，轻轻的抽泣了起来。

诚如吴越迁所言，傅时并不是什么明君，玩弄权术，邀买人心，前朝后宫皆在股掌之间，冷心冷情至极，却独独对这个不知天高地厚的人动了心。

吴越迁的哭声细小，像是刻意压制着似的，落泪时就不愿让人看见般扭过头飞速擦拭干净。

傅时叹口气，遣退屋里的人：“去榻上伏着。”

外间与内室短短十几步的距离，生生叫吴越迁走出天荒地老的错觉，竹板上身的滋味不好受，他缓缓趴伏在榻上，牵动两声泣音：“陛下...陛下！”

袄袍被掀至腰间，洁白的亵裤也被不留情面的撸至腿弯，突如其来的冷意让吴越迁明显的打了个寒战。

傅时将火盆踢到床边，扯过榻上的锦被搭在吴越迁露出的半截腰上。

好歹是知道心疼他的，还未等吴越迁感动，竹板就携着风落在白皙的臀肉上，吴越迁闷哼一声，身子往前蹭了蹭。

傅时握着腰将他拉回原处，大掌在腰肢轻轻一压，臀肉便献祭般撅起来。

臀丘上一绺两指宽的红痕，傅时拿着竹板在那处痕迹上轻蹭，两团肉便瑟缩的缩紧了。

接二连三的竹板靠着那浅浅的红痕砸下来，不出十下半边肉团便红了个遍，吴越迁捏着床上铺着工工整整的锦缎，咬着唇不愿让嘴里的痛呼泄出来。

这一连串击打傅时并没有手软，每一下都将白皙的软肉砸出凹陷的弧度，片刻后又带着艳丽的红色弹起来。

竹板震得傅时自己的手心都隐隐发麻，更不用说吴越迁疼到何种程度。

吴越迁不愿开口求饶，只是忍着哭腔左躲右闪，扭着腰往旁边侧身，没有逃过一下痛打，倒是拱了傅时一身火气。

是以傅时索性伸手将吴越迁按的牢牢实实，连胡乱挥舞的两只手也被安安分分的禁锢在身后，唯余一个浅粉的臀部受着愈加狠辣的责打。

“呜...呜呜”手脚皆被束缚，吴越迁所有注意力都放在了身后被无情击打的臀肉上，强忍了几下重板，他终于忍不住哭出了声。

吴越迁看不见傅时的表情，猜不出他此刻怒火有几分，只能从臀上愈加深刻的痛楚猜测傅时仍然怒火未消。

竹板如烙铁一般，落一记便留下一处红痕，数量多了臀上的颜色便连成一片，均匀的铺着红，疼痛由表及里渗透，软肉慢悠悠的鼓起来。

吴越迁这才知道从前在院里挨的那顿板子，侍卫竟是真的放水了。

“陛下...容越迁缓缓吧...”光着的臀肉不断叠加着板痕，颜色发酵似的越来越深，吴越迁没法伸手去护着肿臀，终是丢下脸面，声如蚊呐的求了饶。

傅时没应他，倒是把板子停了下来，不咸不淡的拍拍他的后腰：“往前趴。”

这便是给他机会缓缓了，吴越迁抽抽鼻子，撑着胳膊往前挪了挪，乖巧的塌下腰，将红肿的臀部往后撅了撅。

此时倒是知道装乖了，傅时视而不见，疾风骤雨的板子落在臀上，只听得一阵清脆的响声，臀上就掀起一层油皮，凄凄惨惨的肿胀着。

从前在吴宫，被当成进献天子的男宠教养，虽吃过苦受过累却没挨过打，跟着傅时这些时日更是千娇百宠，连重话都少有，吴越迁梗着脖子忍了会痛，还是禁不住身后密密麻麻的疼痛，哀哀的叫出声。

“我疼...轻些吧...求陛下轻些吧。”吴越迁的哭音被臀上片刻不缓的疼痛砸得断断续续。

两瓣肉少说也挨了几十下，落在肉上板子不但没有减轻放缓的迹象，反而愈来愈重，吴越迁知道傅时心里仍裹着火，半点失礼的话不敢再说，只凄凄切切的哭着求饶。

从前柔嫩的臀肉此时见不到一丝分明的白皙，板痕横七竖八的散落着，臀上颜色从浅浅的粉发酵至浓郁的绯红，肿起的弧度也越来越明显。

吴越迁随着竹板落下的频率不住的扬起身子，也顾不得什么自矜，任由眼泪噼里啪啦的往下落，睫上糊着层湿漉漉的水色。

内室连绵不绝的脆响和哀哀切切的痛呼在夜里显得格外突兀，臀上的疼痛从起初针扎似的刺痛蔓延成火舌掠过般的烧辣，吴越迁痛到极致也不知哪来的勇气，起身翻起来一把抱住身后的傅时：“别打了，我知道错了...疼...”

傅时想把缠在身上的人拽下来，怎料吴越迁抱得太紧，傅时无可奈何，就着这个姿势将他身子提起来些，竹板不减一分力度往臀肉上落。

吴越迁没想到这样还能挨打，呜咽两声往旁边躲，却被傅时牢牢按在怀里，吴越迁动弹不得只能无助的抱着傅时，将头埋进他带着龙涎香的长袍里，抽抽噎噎的挨着身后一下下狠厉的击打：“陛下...傅时，傅时，我认错了...别打了...”

打得厉害的臀丘浮着血痧，吴越迁手忙脚乱的扑腾了几下，无力的靠着傅时凄凄惨惨的哭着，半分偏执都没了，滚着泪说尽讨饶的话。

床笫之间，傅时也曾逼迫着吴越迁叫他夫君，但傅时最喜欢听的，还是吴越迁一遍遍唤他的名字，无论床上床下。

听见吴越迁轻轻唤两声他的名字，傅时愣了愣，握着竹板没再动手，从桌上取来锦盒打开，里面俨然是先前吴越迁摔碎的鸳鸯环佩：“将它拼好，朕便不计较了。”

吴越迁接过一盒的碎玉，无从下手的摆弄着，待他犹豫片刻，竹板便继续朝着深红的臀肉落了下来。

力道收了几分，可落在高肿透亮的臀上却依旧能掀起深入骨髓的痛楚，吴越迁抖抖索索捧着碎玉，脑袋一团浆糊，别说拼好玉佩，就是思索都无能为力。

两团肉肿起夸张的弧度，臀峰是暗沉的污紫色，再没有下手的地方，傅时见他哭的实在凄惨，往下移了些，将板子落在了白嫩的大腿上。

这处虽没挨过打，比不上臀肉上不必触碰就火燎火烧的痛楚，但大腿处肌肤实在娇嫩，没边挨了十几下就红艳艳一片，疼痛层层叠加。

“饶我这一回吧...真的知错了。”吴越迁呜呜咽咽的捧着一手的碎玉，腿上的痛意火辣辣的，他根本没办法将注意力集中到锦盒里，只是听着竹板挟风掠过的声音就情不自禁的发抖。

哪是真要他将玉拼好，不过是想这人说几句软话，没想到这人平时算计自己时狡黠，这会儿倒是和那堆碎玉死磕上了。

傅时心烦意乱的加重力度甩了两板子在他粉红的大腿上，听见那个惨兮兮的求饶声又缓了下来。

吴越迁慌乱的摆弄着锦盒里的碎玉，待到打到大腿上的竹板越来越轻，他反应过来似的将手边的锦盒推开。

“玉既碎了，怎能复原？”吴越迁扬起头看他，晶莹剔透的眼睛里挂着明晃晃的难过，长久的哭泣让他的眼皮肿起来，头上束发的玉冠也早就滑落，瀑布般的青丝凌乱散落，整个人说不出的狼狈。

“那你三番五次说些不着调的话，干些糊涂事，就没想过我待你之心，终有一日不复从前。”傅时直视他不停落泪的眼睛，对视良久，他从一旁拿过绢子替吴越迁拭了拭泪。

入宫初日，吴越迁便是在咏竹苑候着天子，好歹是番国进献的公子，傅时给足了脸面，暗红色的喜毯从咏竹苑殿门口一直铺到内室。

不过他说到底不过贡品，用不得什么稀罕玩意，平常人家成婚时用的喜烛也不曾见过，往天子后宫一扔，便算是牵住了他的一生。

宫灯烛火微明，摇摇曳曳缓缓燃尽，吴越迁在铺着喜被的榻上枯坐一晚。

月余，吴越迁在小花园里摆弄花草，被宋禄提醒着转身时才发现院内下人跪了一地。

他的夫君，高高在上的帝王站在殿门口，青丝整齐束在头顶，玄色长袍随风微动，袍尾处的蛟龙暗纹活灵活现。

他风姿迢迢，几乎让吴越迁一眼便望见了余生。

痴痴等了一月，耗尽了吴越迁所有的期盼，他微微低头，却发现自己的声音颤抖而沙哑：“越迁见过陛下。”

吴越迁没想到即使过了这么久，当日情形还能清晰的印在脑海中，他记得傅时是怎样将他推倒在榻上，记得他是如何羞怯在吴宫学的本事半点没用上，记得傅时亲吻他的手指说：“他们惯会巴结讨好朕，只有你不一样。”

天子的宠爱是世上最魅惑人心的面具，缀上精巧的珠宝，编织甜言蜜语凝结成丝线，吴越迁透过这张面具试探不到他的真心。

“就算陛下不再宠爱，那也只能算是越迁无福。”吴越迁垂着眸，自以为说出这句话时足够清醒冷静，却止不住眼泪珠子似的往下坠。

他其实也想乖顺的依偎在傅时身边享受着他的宠爱，但他惧怕傅时见他这样，觉得他与后宫众人无异，新鲜劲过了便将他弃如敝履。

他不想再像玩意儿一样被人抛弃。

傅时也不知道吴越迁想到了什么，竟是抑制不住跪在床上抽泣起来，一边抹着擦不干净的泪，一边抽抽搭搭的说着越迁失仪。

平日里胡作非为，把他的禁令视若无物，今日他不过说句不喜欢，便惹这人哭成这样，傅时就是再急火攻心也禁不住吴越迁这般哭。

“还有脸哭。”傅时掀起他垂下来的袄袍，吴越迁以为还要挨打，连忙伸手去捂住红彤彤的臀肉。

傅时一巴掌抽在他的手背上。

吴越迁收回手可怜巴巴的看着他，他不怕傅时生气，他只怕傅时不再喜欢他：“我知错了...”

纵然他有千般本事，有万种计谋可以时时牵动帝王的心，他仍然惧怕傅时不爱时不需要任何力气就能让他一败涂地。

他伸出手似是想握住傅时的衣袖，却又想到傅时厌恶身边人的讨好，忙又松了手，带着满脸泪再做不出从前的骄矜模样，索性自暴自弃跪坐在塌上，碰痛了身后的伤处也没理会。

"陛下，越迁知错了。"吴越迁无力的垂着头，反正他早就厌透了要在傅时面前时时刻刻摆出骄纵任性的模样，要费尽心思违背傅时的心意，以免哪一天遭到厌弃。

傅时撩开他的衣袍，看了看他臀上的伤，臀肉深红肿胀，瘢痕交错，就连臀侧也斑斑点点的染着红，傅时伸手触上去揉了揉肿肉，两团肉便迅速缩紧了："便是要受了痛，才肯与我说真心话。"

吴越迁懵懵懂懂的抬起头，没明白他是什么意思。

"你不必在我面前张牙舞爪吸引我的视线，只要是你在的地方，我总是自然而然的注意着你。"那双日日在奏折上落下朱批的手，指尖有细密的茧，拂过脸颊时牵出酥酥痒痒暖意，吴越迁呆呆的看着他，眼泪不停坠至锦缎上，晕出深色的水洼。

"共眠时你不必待我睡熟后才悄悄挤进我怀中，不必将我赠你的玉佩摔碎又哭哭啼啼去寻觅宫外最好的玉匠，不必装作不在乎又鬼鬼祟祟的派宋禄去打探我的行踪。"傅时说着说着，声音越来越轻，看着吴越迁满脸的不可置信，竟笑出声："我喜欢你，无论什么样都喜欢。"

吴越迁自认为这些时日装得很好，至少在傅时面前做足了祸国妖妃的模样，骄纵任性从未露出一丝端倪，却没想到傅时一直戏谑又纵容的看着他自导自演，顿时连先前的自怨自艾都忘了，羞怯得连脸都红了，最后吞吞吐吐不相信的问：“就算我听话，你也会一直喜欢我？"

白皙纤长的手被握住，缓缓移动到心房的位置，吴越迁从傅时不动声色的脸上捕捉不到任何情绪，却清晰的感觉到了衣袍下砰砰跳动的真心，傅时朝他伸出手，似要将他另一只手也牢牢握在手中："我将你放在这里，永远喜欢你，永远不会抛弃你。"

吴越迁怔怔得将自己的手放进傅时的掌心，不知自己是交付了隐藏良久的真心还是走进了傅时巧手编织的陷阱。

内室幽暗，两人少有的执手静默相对，吴越迁再也忍不住，扑进那个他宵想许久的怀抱，傅时坚实的臂弯托着了他，他第一次安心又贪婪的深吸口气，任由淡淡龙涎香的味道包围了他，任由温暖的怀融化了他，而他就在这个冬日的夜晚号啕大哭，似乎是要宣泄所有的委屈。

傅时避开他的伤处严丝合缝的贴紧他的身体，在他耳边轻声哄着，自他琉璃般剔透的瞳里望见了与他的初见。

深秋时分落木萧瑟，傅时恍然想起月前吴宫送来的男宠许是安顿好了，便在趁着月色静谧漫步至咏竹苑。

傅时轻声唤住通传的下人，看着那人一身月白长袍举着手去够桂树上细碎的金色花蕊，衣袖滑落至臂弯，皎白月光下他的肌肤白皙通透，傅时甚至觉得自己能看清他臂上蜿蜒的青色脉络。

吴越迁捧着满手金桂深吸一口，转身想跟旁边的宋禄说什么，却陡然看见殿门口沉默而立的男人，直至宋禄小声提醒，他才反应过来，手中桂子撒了一地，衣袍尾随他俯身垂落在地沾染了尘埃，傅时分明看见他眼中有泪。

爱上一个人需要多久，傅时看他的第一眼，就照见了彼此交汇的余生。

而这个人，竟然因为自己一句话，藏起自己所有真心。

傅时习惯与他同榻而眠，更会在他以为自己熟睡时假装翻身将他圈入怀中，前一秒还在因为他将送去的东西摔碎而生气，后一秒就悄悄遣何成去寻玉匠免得那人哭哭啼啼辗转反侧寝食难安。

“你不是以色事人。"傅时第一次对他说这样的话，怀中的这个人啊，缩头乌龟似的一点风吹草动就让他又缩回重重的壳里，傅时亲吻他的嘴唇；“是我要以真心换真心。"

风穿过窗透进来，门外响起淅淅沥沥的雨声，在雨打石阶的声音里吴越迁听见自己清晰的心跳声，泪水将眼前景象模糊，渐渐凝聚成泪珠滚落，吴越迁在昏黄烛火里攀附着傅时的肩：“我的真心，早就给你了。"

吴越迁依偎在傅时的怀里，任由滴落的泪珠在他的肩头的布料上晕开一层层朦胧的湿气，最后犹犹豫豫的开口：“真的会一直喜欢我吗，就算我乖乖的你也不会觉得我是在刻意讨好你？”

“不管你什么样子，我都喜欢你。你听话，会有奖励。”傅时一遍遍拍着他的后背，缓和他起伏不定的呼吸，又轻轻点了点他露在外面的红屁股，惹得吴越迁呜咽着又往怀里缩了缩：“若是不听话，这里还要遭罪。”

吴越迁识时务的往傅时臂弯里钻，终于得到安心的回答，想要贴近傅时扬起头去碰碰他软软的薄唇，却被傅时抱起来走到书案旁坐下。

肿胀的屁股哪能挨坚硬的圈椅，吴越迁方才收回去的眼泪倏然飞出来，攀着傅时的肩想爬起来，却被傅时牢牢按在椅上，疼得直颤。

“陛下！傅时...我疼...让我起来吧呜...”吴越迁悄悄去看傅时的眼色，不像是生气的模样，于是他大着胆子去够刚明了心迹的爱人。

纸张在案上工整的铺开，细细的狼毫笔也被傅时塞进手中，吴越迁的眼泪噼里啪啦往下滚，弄湿了薄薄的宣纸。

“自己写，我不管你写什么，总之让我满意。”傅时握住吴越迁的手，放在嘴边亲了亲，却没有抱起痛得面部皱成一团的爱人：“这是你今日胡闹的惩罚。”

吴越迁疼得头脑发昏，哪知道要写些什么，委屈巴巴的哭着祈求铁石心肠的爱人心软，却没想到那人慢悠悠抽出一本书卷不动如山的看了起来。

没有办法，吴越迁忍着痛握着笔盯着纸看了半天，眼看着珠子似的泪就快把纸张浸得面目全非，终于悬腕提笔。

行云流水落笔，吴越迁怯生生唤着傅时，将宣纸递至他面前，紧紧握着笔杆生怕他不满意。

傅时接过来看了一眼，揽着腰将吴越迁抱起来，毫不意外的牵动了他身后的痛楚，傅时用力覆下去的唇舌盖住了吴越迁呼痛的声音。

吴越迁攥紧他的衣袖，扬起头回应了这极近缠绵的一吻。

【3】

月光透过薄薄的窗棂洒在书案上，宣纸被檀木镇尺压住，残留的泪渍泅开墨迹晕出点点斑痕。

上面的字迹娟秀绵长，枝节缠绕如同绵延至余生。

淡淡月色照清了宣纸上的字。

“但愿长相守，与君共白头。


End file.
